


[ART] Into?

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Fanart. Redraw of an old fanart of mine, updated for 2020 in that Kurt is now taking a booty selfie.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	[ART] Into?

Process video up on Instagram and Twitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art.  
> Tumblr as [ponderosa121](https://ponderosa121.tumblr.com/) and Discord as ponderosa#1249.


End file.
